


Bored, Sad and Alone

by Anonymous



Series: RE [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Ada is mentioned, Bored and Horny, But She Will Arrive, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A few months after the Raccoon City incident, Leon is under permanent government survilleance and wondering what became of the other survivors. And thinking of her.





	Bored, Sad and Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment and the first thing I’ve ever published in English. So forgive.
> 
> You could say this story fills the gap between RE2 and RE4 and is also part of a longer body of work. Take it as a prologue. I might make the next part public.  
> The following chapters might also fill the gaps between RE4 and RE6.  
> Leon is a bottom btw!

**0.5**

* * *

 

Staring at the ceiling at night had been his favorite pastime for the last few months.

Even if the country’s government had been hiding him for that long, trying to get “information” about Umbrella (as if he knew anything besides what he learned the night of the incident), they let him have a semblance of a normal life. For now. 

He had been told that day he would start a very tough, intensive program to become a government agent. The 21-year-old that arrived at Raccoon City, rosy-cheeked and very excited about helping people would have been beyond eager about it. But today’s Leon was disillusioned with the higher-ups, after learning what became of Raccoon City and all of its citizens.

Raccoon City was no more. Just a ghost city, a stain in the map that would surely disappear as soon as they’d start printing new ones.

Many things wouldn’t make into the new millennium; Raccoon City and his trust in the system were among them.

There he was. Alone with his thoughts, again. He wondered what became of Claire. Before splitting paths, she left a note with a phone number. Leon did not immediately call but the first time he attempted to make contact was in a government-office, with agents all around. He wished she didn’t answer then, knowing they would silence her too as soon as they found out her whereabouts, so the dead line was somehow good news to him.

The last thing Leon knew about Claire, was that she would definitely look for her brother in Europe. She told him about a letter he found in RPD, signed by Chris but sounded absolutely nothing like him. Claire was convinced that something happened, something bad and she needed to find him and make sure he was safe. Claire was off like that, leaving him and Sherry in a gas station.

When he saw the black-clad people approach them, Leon was beyond relieved. He thought the nightmare was finally over, that he would finally rest and Sherry would be finally be safe.

Boy was he wrong.

Since then, he was separated from Sherry, had gotten zero news apart from “she’s fine and happy under the care of the US government.” Leon had his doubts about that; he had been interrogated for so long at a time he completely lost perception of time.

And it wasn’t a one-time thing. They had extracted every bit of information they could.

They did not mention any other survivors when he threw the question at them.

And now, there he was. Unwilling and unexcited to become a government agent. They told him that one day he might be under direct orders of the president. “Great” was the only thing he could muster.

Leon tried closing his eyes and quickly get to sleep, but he knew he came out mostly unscathed from a nightmare only to enter a very bad dream. His thoughts drifted back to Raccoon City, and the survivors that missile might have killed.

They told him surely some people survived and they were actively trying to find them. He knew the reason: they would silence them just like they did to him.

He could not sleep. He closed his eyes but a buzzing in his ears kept him wide awake, so his mind ran wild again. He knew he could do _one_ _thing_ that could probably put him to sleep. But this one night, it felt wrong.

He turned to his side, now staring at the wall. While scanning that side of his very-small room, his eyes fixated on something.

A small cardboard box on the floor. He had totally forgotten about it.

He was scared to open it when he first got it. It was about three nights prior. Someone knocked on his door, just after he got back from a long day of being modernly-tortured. When he opened, he looked everywhere, he just noticed the silhouette of one person turning in the corner of the hallway.

Leon was baffled, shaking his head; he scanned the place again, out of habit, and found the little box on the floor.

He thought twice before picking it up, but he did. It was practically weightless. He would open it, after having dinner and a shower.

He just forgot about it. Maybe intentionally.

But presently, it seemed interesting all of a sudden. He got out of bed and lifted the small, light box and couldn’t find the patience to carefully remove the tape that kept it securely shut. He shredded it just a bit. 

“Idiot” Leon told himself when he realized he had damaged the piece of paper inside it.

It was a simply, but carefully folded paper that seemed to slightly bulk in the middle.

He breathed a sudden pleasant aroma. He sniffed around and realized it came from inside the box and the paper he was holding.

He was taken aback, for the memories that smell brought. Sitting back on the bed with both hands occupied, Leon placed the box aside and unfolded the paper, carefully.

“What?” he said to himself again after an object fell to his lap.

 

“Leon,

I am okay.

–A.W.”

 

“What the fuck”, he repeated under his breath, and lifted the item from when it had landed.

A black choker. Just a black strip, with silver pieces on the ends to keep it around the owner’s neck.

He was taken aback.

This was Ada’s.

“Holy shit”, he said, under his breath again and repeated it a few more times.

He thought her dead. He prevented himself from thinking of her. For a person that he met in a night and died on him before the break of dawn, he missed her. He never mentioned her, as the government knew nothing about her, and he thanked god for that.

Leon had wished she survived, many times.

He rubbed his face. This didn’t feel like reality anymore. Maybe he was having a bad dream, even if his “bad dreams” are full-fledged, vivid nightmares about the horrors of the incident.

It wasn’t going away.

Ada was alive and well. And aware of his whereabouts.


End file.
